Acuerdo de caballeros
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Asegurarse de que alguna verdad no salga a la luz solo requiere un acuerdo adecuado. Al menos eso cree Yagyuu.


**Acuerdo de caballeros**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

* * *

Aunque Yagyuu no lo diga, está orgulloso de sus logros.

Hay un gran mérito en ser uno de los mejores estudiantes de su año, al fin de cuentas, además de ser el presidente de su clase, uno de los miembros del club de ética y un regular del prestigioso club de tenis de Rikkai.

El ser conocido como "el caballero de Rikkai" en todo el colegio y también fuera de éste es algo que también lo llena de orgullo, aun si no presume de ello, y es algo que no quiere que cambie sin importar qué.

No por nada se ha esforzado en ello tanto como en sus notas y ha impedido que la mala influencia conocida como Niou Masaharu arruine su imagen, pero ahora un simple desliz en un mal día está a punto de arruinarlo todo.

—Niou está en detención —dice Yanagi en voz baja y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Yamashita-sensei decidió aprovechar sus talentos en lugar de darle un castigo que no afectará a Niou, por lo que le está dando un refuerzo de matemáticas a varios chicos de primero.

—¿Seguro? —pronuncia Yagyuu con una sonrisa despreocupada, como si quisiera confundir al estratega, aun cuando en el fondo no está tranquilo.

Esta vez, su mal humor lo hizo ir más lejos que Niou, por lo que no puede usar la excusa de "no haber querido arruinar la ilusión" como razón para haber asustado a Kirihara con una cacofonía de risas demoníacas y servicios knuckle, al punto de hacerlo dejar el entrenamiento antes de que comenzara.

—Cien por ciento.

Yagyuu se encoje de hombros y mete las manos en sus bolsillos, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando Yanagi abre sus ojos por unos segundos y sonríe.

Tiene que buscar una forma de escapar y solo se le ocurre una:

—¿No salió ya ese libro? —pregunta, manteniendo el tono indiferente de Niou—. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

Por un momento, Yanagi se queda en silencio, como si estuviera considerando el acuerdo que le está ofreciendo, y luego asiente.

—Hay varios libros que estoy buscando —comenta—. Con gusto te daré la lista después del entrenamiento.

Al día siguiente, Yagyuu deja tres de los libros de la lista en el casillero de Yanagi, mas no deja un recibo ni comenta que tuvo que ir hasta Tokio para conseguirlos.

Yanagi sin duda sabe cuánto costaron y los lugares donde es posible conseguirlos, por lo que aunque Yagyuu no diga nada, será evidente para el estratega que él cumplió con su parte con creces.

* * *

—¿Ya escuchaste mi última hazaña?

Niou, sonriente como un gato que se acaba de comer un canario, no lo saluda antes de hacerle esa pregunta cuando se encuentran, camino a las canchas, esa mañana.

Es lo usual, pero Yagyuu no puede evitar señalar su falta de cortesía de una forma sutil.

—Buenas días, Niou-kun —dice antes de contestar, como un caballero debe al ser interrogado en algo, así ese algo sea una adivinación sin sentido—. ¿Lograste hacer que alguien considere la posibilidad de dividir por cero?

—Nop. —La sonría de Niou se agranda y éste pasa un brazo por los hombros de Yagyuu mientras mueve su cabeza para susurrarle al oído—: Ayer.

—Por eso...

—En las prácticas —interrumpe Niou con un deje de impaciencia y Yagyuu se detiene en seco.

No es ninguna sorpresa que Niou también se haya enterado de lo sucedido, ni que ahora busque echárselo en cara y quizás también usarlo en su contra.

—Veo —dice Yagyuu con paciencia, sabiendo qué trato puede ofrecerle—. Escuché que hoy tienen yakiniku en la cafetería. Te invito, si quieres.

Yagyuu reanuda su andar antes de que Niou diga algo, consciente de que encontrará a Niou esperándolo en la cafetería durante la hora de almuerzo.

Es una suerte que aún le quede suficiente dinero de su mesada para cumplir con esa promesa, porque no duda que Niou asumirá la culpa y la gloria si está de buen humor.

* * *

—Niou-senpai es el peor —se queja Kirihara esa tarde después de los entrenamientos, entrando a los vestidores sólo una vez Niou, quien todavía tiene vueltas que correr aun cuando las prácticas del día ya terminaron, sale del lugar—. Lo odio.

—De hecho... —comienza Yanagi con una sonrisa divertida y aunque Yagyuu no está seguro qué es lo que el estratega piensa decir, decide intervenir antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Yanagi-kun —interrumpe con su mejor expresión de caballero—, escuché que el consejo estudiantil tuvo que ofrecerle su ayuda al comité encargado de la biblioteca para organizar. —Cuando Yanagi asiente con su cabeza, indicándole que lo está escuchando, Yagyuu continúa—: Si no es molestia, me gustaría ofrecerme a ayudarlos en lo posible. ¿Quizás mañana miércoles?

—El miércoles es mi turno —dice Yanagi, alzando una ceja.

—Oh, no lo sabía —miente Yagyuu con facilidad, seguro de que ya convenció a Yanagi de continuar el acuerdo táctico de silencio.

—Apreciaría tu ayuda.

Las palabras de Yanagi lo confirman y el tema de Kirihara y Niou desaparece de los vestidores, haciendo que Yagyuu suspire con alivio y logre terminar de alistarse para volver a casa sin ningún otro contratiempo.

* * *

Trabajar toda una tarde en la biblioteca es una pequeño precio a pagar, se recuerda Yagyuu una y otra vez mientras acomoda libros en los estantes y sonríe cada vez que alguien busca su ayuda, prefiriendo al famoso caballero de Rikkai que a los verdaderos encargados del lugar.

El silencio de Yanagi, quien es considerado como uno de los miembros más confiables del club de tenis, es demasiado valioso como para no querer conservarlo hasta que Kirihara olvide el incidente.

—Escuché que estás aquí cubriendo a Yanagi —comenta Niou esa tarde, interceptándolo en uno de los rincones más ocultos de la biblioteca.

Yagyuu aprieta sus labios por un momento.

Está convencido de que Yanagi no intentará usar lo que sabe después de todo lo que él ha hecho, pero Niou es diferente y sin duda buscará más. Es necesario dejarle claros los límites cuanto antes, por lo que Yagyuu responde con sequedad:

—Estoy ocupado, Niou-kun.

—Yo también —replica Niou sin verse siquiera sorprendido por el tono de Yagyuu— y no quiero hacer esto.

"Esto" es una hoja de papel que indica la tarea que Niou debe entregar en clase de historia: un reporte que Yagyuu también tuvo que hacer la semana anterior y que le tomó todo el fin de semana terminarlo y perfeccionarlo para obtener un puntaje perfecto con el.

Niou es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta, sabe Yagyuu, por lo que lo ignora y continúa colocando libros en los estantes correctos.

—Y creo que pasaré a visitar a Kirihara... —comenta Niou después de un rato de silencio—. Y no quiero correr más.

Yagyuu quiere maldecir en voz alta, pero en vez de eso suspira y fulmina a Niou con su mirada, consciente de que sus lentes ocultan ese gesto.

—Dime que no es para mañana.

—Mañana —responde Niou con una sonrisa burlona—, primera hora.

Puede negarse, piensa Yagyuu, Niou puede lograr algo aceptable durante la noche.

Aun así, hay verdades que no tienen por qué salir a la luz, por lo que toma la hoja y continúa con su deber actual.

* * *

—Yagyuu, ven un momento.

Por un momento, Yagyuu se detiene en la puerta de los vestidores y considera dar media vuelta y alejarse del lugar.

Yukimura tiene sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido y Kirihara está a su lado, mordiendo su labio inferior y con su mirada en el suelo.

Quizás todo lo que hizo para mantener a Niou y a Yanagi callados no fue suficiente, piensa por un segundo, pero luego lo descarta como una idea ilógica de su cerebro, cansado después de trasnochar para terminar sus tareas y el reporte de Niou.

Lo más probable es que Kirihara solo necesite más lecciones de inglés, como ya es usual, y esta vez él tuvo la mala suerte de ser elegido como su tutor.

—Buenos días. ¿Pasa algo, Yukimura-kun? —cuestiona, acercándose a ellos con naturalidad.

Kirihara retrocede un paso y luego se oculta tras Yukimura.

—¡Urayama dijo que no fue Niou el que se hizo pasar por mí y jugó contra mí! —grita de repente.

—¿Urayama... kun? —cuestiona Yagyuu, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Parece —dice Yukimura, mirando a Yagyuu fijamente— que él estuvo en el refuerzo de matemáticas que Niou tuvo que dictar. Además, hay otras cosas que prueban que Niou no estuvo en el entrenamiento del lunes durante ningún momento de la tarde.

Yagyuu quiere preguntarle qué pruebas son esas e incluso decir que él suplantó a Niou durante los refuerzos, mas sospecha que no logrará convencer a Yukimura y sí empeorará su situación.

—Veo.

—¿Tienes algo que añadir, Yagyuu?

La oportunidad que Yukimura le está dando puede parecer magnánima, pero Yagyuu sabe que no se la está brindando para que él pueda defenderse.

Ya ha visto lo mismo cuando Niou ha hecho alguna broma durante el entrenamiento, al fin de cuentas, por lo que está convencido de que la honestidad es lo único que le permitirá sobrevivir ese día con sus sentidos intactos.

—No —responde resignado.

—Da cien vueltas con cinco kilos extra en cada pierna —ordena Yukimura de inmediato—. Y estoy seguro que Sanada querrá añadir algo cuando regrese.

El favoritismo que capitán y vice-capitán demuestran por Kirihara es tan obvio que Kirihara mismo lo sabe y sin duda es por eso que tiene el valor de asomar su cabeza por un costado y sacarle la lengua antes de ocultarse nuevamente tras Yukimura.

De haber estado como Niou en ese momento, Yagyuu habría hecho un comentario al respecto o habría buscando la forma de lanzar una bola hacia el rostro de Kirihara haciéndolo parecer un accidente, mas él es él en ese momento y no necesita arruinar más su imagen como caballero ante los miembros del club de tenis que ahora saben la verdad de lo sucedido días atrás.

—Sí, capitán —dice mansamente y parte con prontitud a cumplir su castigo.

* * *

—Hey, Yagyuu —dice Niou, alcanzándolo mientras Yagyuu comienza su vuelta número veintiocho—. No fui yo, pero tengo mucho que sí podría contarles y ya que estás tan dispuesto a comprar mi silencio...

—No lo estoy —lo interrumpe Yagyuu, queriendo concentrarse en correr en lugar de gastar sus energías hablando con Niou.

Además, no piensa dejar que Niou lo manipule con amenazas que podían ser falsas.

—¿No? ¿Seguro? —cuestiona Niou y luego de un rato de silencio se encoge de hombros y se detiene—. Bien.

Escuchar a Sanada gritando a lo lejos, ordenándoles a unos holgazanes de segundo año que corran con más energía, hace que Yagyuu se detenga también.

Le espera un castigo más ese día y no hay razón para arriesgarse y aceptar la posibilidad de verlo multiplicado.

—Niou-kun —pronuncia Yagyuu, girándose para ver a Niou—, si quieres puedes pasar por mi casa a estudiar luego del entrenamiento de esta tarde. Llamaré a mamá para pedirle que prepare algo especial.

—Trato —acepta Niou con una sonrisa y se despide con un gesto antes de dirigirse a las canchas.

Después de eso, Yagyuu continúa sus vueltas mientras contiene una sonrisa, aliviado de haber superado el riesgo inmediato y contento de que Niou haya aceptado.

Él también tiene mucho que puede decir de Niou y está seguro de que esa noche, una vez estén en un lugar en el que puedan hablar por todo el tiempo que sea necesario, podrán llegar a un verdadero acuerdo de caballeros que los beneficiará a ambos.


End file.
